plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Water Balloons
225px |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Solar |tribe = Trick |ability = A Zombie gets -1 /-1 . If you made at least 6 this turn, it gets -2 /-2 instead. |flavor text = You're gonna need a towel for this one.}} Water Balloons are a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. They cost 2 to play, and their ability gives a selected zombie -1 /-1 , or -2 /-2 if 6 or more sun has been made on the turn it is played. Their closest zombie counterpart is Alien Ooze. Origins They are based on the object in real life with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Trick *'Ability:' A Zombie gets -1 /-1 . If you made at least 6 this turn, it gets -2 /-2 instead. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description You're gonna need a towel for this one. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Common Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With This trick faces severe competition against Scorched Earth and Weed Whack. Scorched Earth has the same ability as this trick played when you have less than 6 sun, but costs less and can affect more zombies unless the field has no ground lanes. Weed Whack has the same ability as this trick, but it is cheaper and does not require 6 or more sun. The only thing Water Balloons have an advantage over said tricks is that they can be used more than once, or if you are playing as Wall-Knight, who has access to neither of them, which are superpowers. Still, if you want to put these in your deck, take advantage of cards that can destroy zombies only under a certain amount of strength, such as and , as well as sun-producing plants like and . They can be used to reduce the strength of zombies like Kite Flyer, who activate their abilities when they do damage, to completely nullify them. Against While Water Balloons are uncommonly seen in multiplayer games and are rather inferior compared to said superpowers, remember that your opponent (if they have them in their deck) can make lots of sun, then use them to severely drop your zombies' stats or destroy them. AI opponents seem to use this a lot too, so beware. You can use boosting tricks to negate or lessen their effect as well. As Water Balloons are a trick, you can also use Defensive End to make it harder for your opponent to play them. Gallery New Water Balloons.png|Water Balloons' statistics WaterBalloonCard.PNG|Water Balloons' card WaterBalloonsGrayedOutUncommoncard.png|Water Balloons' grayed out card WaterBalloonsCardImage.png|Water Balloons' card image HD Water Balloons.png|HD Water Balloons Zookeeper getting destroyed by Balloons.jpeg|Water Balloons being played (1) WBMN.png|Water Balloons being played (2) WaterBalloonDog.png|Water Balloons being played (3) Waterq.PNG|Water Balloons being played (4) Old Water Balloons stats.png|Water Balloons' statistics WaterBalloonsHDescription.png|Water Balloons' statistics WBShadow.png|Water Balloons' silhouette Water ballon.PNG|Water Balloon costing 4 sun due to Defensive End's ability Choice between Dog Walker and Water Balloons.jpeg|The player having the choice between Water Balloons and Dog Walker as the prize for completing a level Trivia *The water balloons have the faces of , , and printed on them.